Who Comes Out on Top?
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Written for a challenge. (see inside for more details...) Harry and Draco both know they want to have sex with the other one... But a fight ensues as they often do between the pair... Who comes out on top? Read to find out!


****

Disclaimer: I just play with the pretty boys. I don't own them. Damn that J.K. Rowling...

****

Notes: This is my first ever timed fanfic. And I think I'm pretty proud of it! *grin* I stumbled upon this lovely community, contrelamontre, on LiveJournal at about 2:30 this morning, and I decided to check it out b/c it looked fun! And I found there's faaaaaar too little HP stuff there... So I joined in the fun! *grin* This is for the imperfect sex challenge! (the community can be found at  if you're curious!)

Now, this is quite unlike all my other H/D fics. You must know that. I had to write for the challenge… So don't be surprised… Much… Enjoy! Embrace! Review!

  
  
**Who Comes Out on Top?**

By Katie of Gryffindor

  
Harry had always had a thing for Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe not always, but for a very long time. After Hagrid, Harry had known Draco for the longest time of all the people in the wizarding world. The blonde Slytherin had been in Harry's life for six years now. And Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream about anyone other than Draco.

  
Yes, Harry Potter was quite obsessed with Draco Malfoy. And from the way Draco was looking at him now, Harry felt that Draco must feel something for him, too. Sparkling emerald eyes met molten silver. And the look of lust that was exchanged in that instant almost made Harry pass out. _Oh Merlin, that boy..._  


~ " * " ~

  
  
Draco lifted his eyebrow, a seductive smile playing upon his lips. _It's now or never,_ whispered his mind. _Get that bloody Boy-Who-Lived-To-Torture-Me alone _now_ and fuck him senseless!_ Draco agreed happily. After all, who was he to disagree with what his mind was telling him? The smile curled his lips just enough to make Harry shiver unconsciously. Draco caught the smirk that was about to take the place of his smile, as smirking was no way to bed the Gryffindor. Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned on his heel and walked out of the store.

~ " * " ~

  
  
Harry watched Draco's retreating back with sheer fascination. The way the boy's hips swayed just so. The way the sun streamed in through the windows and glinted off that silvery-blonde hair. Harry put down the book he had been perusing before Draco had appeared. He then waited till the boy was at the door before following. He wanted Draco Malfoy desperately, and he was going to have him. _I'm going to screw that boy senseless..._

  
His thoughts were far too enjoyable to let fall by the wayside. Harry hurried after Draco, watching his walk down the streets of Diagon Alley and heading toward the Leaky Cauldron. _Looks like Draco's got the right idea._ Harry let himself grin in anticipation. This was sure to be the best trip to Diagon Alley he'd ever had.

~ " * " ~

  
Draco waited in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, knowing that at the very least, Harry would be asking Tom, the bar keeper, which room was his. No more than five minutes later, there was a soft knock on Draco's door. _Right on time, Potter._   
  
He stood and crossed the room to open the door. There, leaning against the doorjamb, was Harry Potter. He looked simply scrumptious, leaning there with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile on his lips. Draco lifted an eyebrow again and stepped aside, gesturing for Harry to enter.

  
Harry pushed off the doorjamb and strolled inside. Once the door was closed, Harry spoke the first words between them all day.

  
"Afternoon, Malfoy."

  
Draco inclined his head. "Yes, it is, Potter." A faint smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. "So, do you usually visit your arch enemy in his hotel room, or did you merely save that pleasure for me?"

  
Harry smirked back. "Oh, that's purely for you, my dear Malfoy." Harry stepped toward the Slytherin, a wolfish smile fighting its way into existence. "I have something else that was made for your pleasure as well."

  
Draco's smirk came on in full force. _The boy is trying to seduce me. How quaint._ He decided he was tired of waiting. He'd been waiting to fuck Harry Potter silly for ages, and he was not about to let the boy ruin it by merely talking his ear off.

  
With a growl, Draco pounced on Harry, shoving him roughly onto the bed. Their lips were suddenly firmly attached, and their tongues were tangoing back and forth between each other's mouths. Impatient fingers were ripping clothes off as quickly as possible, not caring if buttons went flying or fabric got ripped. They were wizards, after all, and if necessary, they could go out into the streets and visit Madam Malkin's where they first met.

  
Soon the two seventeen year olds were dressed in nothing but lusty grins. Harry tried to roll himself and his oh-so-willing partner over, so he could be on top. After all, he was Harry Potter. He must be on top. He _always_ came out on top. 

  
But Draco was not moving. Malfoys are never bottom-boys. They are a dominant family. So obviously they take the dominant role in sex.

  
Harry pulled his lips away from Draco. "Draco, c'mon. I don't want to be bottom."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Nope. I'm never bottom."

  
"Well, this will be a first for you, then." Harry tried again to roll over.

  
Draco wasn't budging. "Sorry. Malfoys don't play the submissive roles."

  
"Guess what, neither do Potters." Harry glared up at Draco. 

  
Draco sneered. "And how in Merlin's name would you know that? You've never met a Potter!"

  
"Fuck you, Draco."

  
Draco tutted at the Gryffindor beneath him. "No, no, Potter. Fuck _you_. That's what I'm going to do."

  
Harry threw the blonde off him. "No, you're not, Malfoy. I may have wanted to get in your drawers for years, but there is no way I'm playing the bloody submissive." The raven-haired boy stood angrily and went around collecting his clothes. With a flick of his wand, the clothes were back in their original condition and position. Harry glared at Malfoy. 

  
And then he stormed out the door, leaving Draco Malfoy pissed off and randier than he'd ever been in his life. Draco glared at the closed door, and then down at his erection. 

  
"Maybe I should have given in just this once?" Draco glared at the door again. 

  
"Nah."   


~*~The End~*~


End file.
